


cuíra

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: [DELIPA 16]CUÍRA(adj.);impaciente, irrequieto, que não para. desejoso de ver alguém.





	cuíra

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ Os personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de sua criadora, ou seja eu Bárbara Vitória.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o De"Li"Pa 16 – Paneleiro Secreto II do [Grupo **Panelinha da Limonada**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/). Presente para [Lostanny](https://fanfiction.com.br/u/341170/).
> 
> ◈ Imagem de capa editada por mim.
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> cuíra – 2017 – Bárbara Vitória ©

**Capítulo 1 — passinhos a correr…**

* * *

 

Sofia era assim, impaciente, irrequieta, nunca parava quieta, nem mesmo quando dormia. Seu sono era agitado, parecia que tinha bicho carpinteiro no corpo inteiro, igual o ditado que tanto ouvia seus pais lhe dizerem.

Aquele dia mesmo fora assim.

Uma correria que só, e sem fim. Luís correndo dum lado, com Caio partindo do outro e Sofia, a pular e fugir dos braços deles, com seus olhinhos a saírem lágrimas de felicidade e uma risada que saltava de sua boca tão alto quanto os saltos que dava.

Tudo era só alegria, os dias eram de festa e isso confortava aqueles dois babões e iniciantes pais de primeira viagem. Que de início mal sabiam como carregar a pequena, mesmo que houvesse mil pessoas que os ensinassem a todo o momento como o fazer, ou quando por causa de um choro passavam a noite todo acordados tentando descobrir o que ela queria e por fim, talvez por um milagre ela parava ou Caio descobria o porquê de tudo.

E era assim que a vida deles, que se iniciou por uma tragédia se seguia. Mas ainda havia noites e dias onde eles sentiam a falta dos amigos que se foram e deixaram aquele pequeno  _cuíra_ com eles, tanto para lhes ajudar quanto para lhes curar.

Pois Sofia era a sabedoria que a alma deles precisava, a paz de espírito que lhe importavam e o serzinho mais amado de seus corações, assim como eles agora eram dela. Uma família de um amor sem igual.


End file.
